Do You Believe In Magic?
by I'm Vertically-Challenged
Summary: Hermione and Draco keep a secret relationship, stealing makeout sessions in the library, keeping on the down low, until Cedric witnesses it all… starts Cedmione but ends Dramione read more to find out. AU


"Shh! Not too loud, they might catch us!" Hermione whisper-yelled at Draco.  
"But, I love you, I wish this fucking world wouldn't go against our fate, I mean, I know you feel bad for Ron, but you need to stop dating him," Draco replies.  
"D, listen. I love you, but Ron is one of my best friends, and it would hurt me too if I broke his heart." Hermione explains. She winces at the image in her brain, Ron sitting in a corner, sobbing "Mione, why? I LOVE YOU! Why?" It made Hermione sick to her stomach, and she felt as if she wanted to throw up because she did that to one of her best friends. Maybe she should put a memory loss spell on Ron. Before they even liked each other. That way he wouldn't be hurt at all.  
Draco winces, at the thought of Hermione blaming herself, because of Ron's depression if he found out. Don't worry, Draco told himself, he could take Cho. I'm sure she's willing, Draco just hopes to himself that Lavender doesn't get her hands on him once she finds out Ron's single again. Sickening. They both go on to making out behind a bookshelf in the back of the library. As soon as they're done, and check to make sure their appearance doesn't look flushed, they casually walk separate ways out opposite exits in the library.  
As Hermione is walking out, she hears a voice yell,  
"Mione!" she freezes to recognize the voice belongs to Ron, afraid she was caught.  
"Mione, where were you? I just got my letter back from my brother who's in the muggle world."  
"I was in the library, . . . looking up . . . something." Ron looks at Hermione skeptically, but then goes on rambling about what his brother Fred has written him.

Draco walks out of the library swiftly, making sure none of his friends have seen him just come back from there. He would never be caught in public in a library or with Mione. That would be an alternate world for everybody else. That would be a scary world if anyone found out.  
"D! Wait up!" a voice yells, and Draco walks swiftly away from the voice. He hears the gravel crunching behind him, and turns to see Cedric behind him.  
"Hey, Cedric, what's up?" Cedric looks at Draco incredulously, and says,  
"Don't just be, what's up, man! I saw what just happened between you two!" he yells.  
Draco freezes and says, "Shh! Don't yell, follow me."  
Cedric follows Draco to talk, they go into a cafe to sit and speak discreetly.  
"Okay, what the fuck?" Cedric cries.  
" . . . nothing. Okay, stop looking at me that way. I'll tell you." Draco replies, he pauses.  
"Go on," Cedric urges.  
"Okay, so I guess you saw me and Mione making out, right?" Draco pauses, Cedric nods.  
"So, I'll start from the beginning. I really like Mione, ever since I met her, but only had the courage to yell profanities at her, to mask my crush on her. When I found out she started to date Ron, I got so mad, and made it worse." Draco pauses, and Cedric nods again encouraging him to speak.  
"So, one day, she got so mad at me, that she dragged me into the library to fume with me in private. She wouldn't shut up, as much as I tried, so I kissed her silent. I figured it would work like those muggle movies. At first, I thought it didn't but then she deepened the kiss, which last all of 3 minutes that I timed, and then she looks back at me with a soft expression. AND THEN SHE SLAPPED ME!"  
Cedric snorts, and gestures for Draco to move on.  
"Okay, the next day, I get a note on my desk, that says to meet them in the library, so I did. I find Mione there sitting and we talk. After that, she kissed me slowly and in a loving way, and when we part, she pants, and says, 'Do you believe in magic?" I just stare at her numbly, and nod. Today, I am thinking of going into the muggle world to get her a promise ring, and 'propose' to her in the library tomorrow. What do you think?"  
Cedric freezes, and turns, to see Harry and Ron behind them, Ron's face masked to no expression, but hurt in his eyes, and Harry's face livid. Draco freezes, and sits there, staring at Ron and Harry.  
"WHAT. THE. FUCK?" Harry seethes. Draco flinches and cowers. He keeps chanting, "I'm sorry, Ron, I'm sorry." over and over again pleadingly. Ron just stares at Draco numbly, and nods, repeatedly, until Draco looks into Ron's eyes and sees rejection, from Hermione, acception, from his apology, and most of all, hurt, because of the way he finds out. Harry lunges halfway, and Ron breaks out of his stupor to yell at Harry to stop. Cedric and Ron restrain Harry from pummeling Draco, and calm him down. After they calm Harry, and he accepts that what has happened, happened, Cedric and Harry take Ron over to Hermione, to find her chatting with Cho.  
"Mione?" Ron whimpers.  
Hermione looks up to see Ron with unshed tears in his eyes, and she whispers, "He found out." Hermione breaks down, saying, "I'm sorry, Ron, I'm sorry" over and over again just like Draco. Ron says, "It's okay, Mione, I'm fine." as he chokes back a sob. Cho witnesses the pain going between them. The pain of rejection from Ron, the pain of unintentional betrayal from Hermione, and pain altogether. Cho calms Hermione down first, and then tends to Ron. In the midst of it all, Ron and Cho share a look between each other, and a spark ignites between them. A heart is healed, a bond is mended, and the problem suddenly dissapates.


End file.
